


For the Love of Durin's King

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: The Line of Durin [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But also angry, Erebor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Grumpy Thorin, Hot Dwarves, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pre-The Hobbit, Sex, Smut, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: Aliante, an elvish princess from a distant kingdom of Middle Earth, is brought to Erebor to be a potential match for Prince Thorin. Over the two months Aliante is spending in the Mountain, she must work out her differences from the dwarves and her own feelings for the handsome prince to finally have an answer to the question: Will I marry Thorin?I'll be updating tags as needed. And it will be needed.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have been itching to write about the sexy mess that is Thorin for so long...so here is the beginning! This will probably be a long one, so I'll try to update as semi-regularly as possible. Also, feedback is always welcome! These stories are for you, so I want you to have the best experience possible! (Also, title? Could be better...)
> 
> I own nothing that is from Tolkien, as usual. Only my OFC and the plot details.
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment I stepped into the Lonely Mountain, I knew it would be fun.

The city encased by the Mountain was enormous, reaching to fill every space. My carriage carried me through the front gates and down a long entrance-way, until it reached what looked like a stable. My father, the King of Fae, smiled at me from across the carriage as it pulled to a stop.

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“To be left alone in a Mountain full of dwarves? Not particularly…” I answered smugly. 

“It will be fine, Aliante. Your betrothal to Thorin depends on you both agreeing to marry. That starts now, with getting to know him. He has far too many duties here now that his father is away and his grandfather is aging. He needs to be ready to ascend, and you can help him be there.” Father smiled, reaching out a hand for me to rest mine in. I hesitated, anxiety spiking through my chest.

“You’ll be back in two months, right?”

“Of course. Not a day late.” His smile was reassuring and I set my hand in his, stepping out of the carriage and into the depths of the Mountain.

Greeting us was an odd collection of dwarves. The closest one was graying, with a kind face and a smile that reassured me almost as much as my father’s. To his left was a taller, bare-headed dwarf who was covered in tattoos and looked ready to fight. Before I could see the other two dwarves behind them in any detail, the first dwarf spoke.

“Welcome, Princess Aliante. I’m Balin, son of Fundin, and this is my brother, Dwalin.” He shook my hand, while motioning to the bare-headed dwarf. I smiled at Balin and nodded to the other.

“At your service.” Dwalin bowed deeply, to my surprise. 

“More importantly, you’ll be wanting to meet King Thror and Prince Thorin,” Balin said, gesturing to the two other dwarves. 

My eyes fell on Thror first, and I marveled that one dwarf could carry that much wealth on his person and still stand upright. I curtseyed to him, careful to keep my expression neutral.

“Greetings, Princess. It’s an honour to have you here. Prince Thorin,” he gestured to his grandson.

“Greetings, Princess Aliante.”

Holy hell, his voice felt like molten chocolate. When my gaze fell on him, I couldn’t help but lose my breath for a moment. His handsome face was framed perfectly by his thick black beard and long black hair, balanced by his long nose and strong jawline. My brain took too long to catch up, and his expression turned quizzical.

“Greetings, Prince Thorin,” I said, stuttering slightly over my words. I curtseyed low to hide my embarrassment momentarily, but when my eyes locked with his again he looked angry. 

“I have duties to attend to, Grandfather, Princess. Good day.” He turned quickly and walked away, leaving me with the feeling I had done something wrong.

“You didn’t do anything; its just how he is sometimes,” a voice said from behind me. When I turned, I saw a dwarf-woman who looked very similar to Thorin in colouring. 

“Hello. I’m Aliante,” I said, smiling.

“My name is Dis. I’m Thorin’s sister, and I think you and I are going to be good friends,” She said with a smile. My own smile split into a full-on grin.

“I think so too.”

My father called me over to where he had been talking with Balin and Dwalin. “You are to listen to Balin on the courting customs of dwarves, and to try not to make trouble for them. Am I understood?”

Balin looked worried at those words, but I nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

“You are here to get to know Thorin, remember. Don’t get too distracted by his avoidance—it will be good for him to stop working all the time and relax,” Balin added. 

“I know, I know. I’ll see you in two months!” I waved to my father as he climbed back inside the carriage to make his way home. 

“I’ll be here. You and Thorin both need to have an answer by then!”

I bit my lip, again feeling that guilt from Thorin’s sudden departure. “I know.”


	2. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís shows Aliante around the Mountain and she has a surprising confrontation with Thorin...one that won't be forgotten anytime soon.
> 
> *Edited on June 12th, 2018*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Here's the second chapter! Man, I'm on a roll...
> 
> Enjoy some sexy Thorin!

I was given a brief tour of the Mountain as Balin showed me to my chambers. I was allowed to wander at will, but to be aware that the forges were a dangerous place to be. My chambers were in a long hallway with a tall ceiling, surrounded by four other grand doors that led to what I assumed were other rooms. 

“Who else resides here?” I asked Balin as he led me to the first door on the right. They were set in pairs, with the fifth at the end of the hall.

“Oh, other important guests mostly,” he answered vaguely. “Here we are, these rooms are yours. Don’t hesitate to ring the bell if you need anything, and someone will be down immediately to help. Dwalin can usually be found in the sparring arenas and I am mostly with Thorin and the King, but I will be checking in on you to assist. Dís will also be around to talk to and show you around, she should be here soon to take you around tonight. I’m sure the two of you will be good friends.”

I smiled at Balin as he bowed and walked back the way we had come. Then I turned to the door I had been pointed towards and opened it.

The rooms were huge. To my right was a large bathing chamber, complete with a bathing pool roughly cut into the floor. In front of me was a comfortable sitting room with couches and a large desk in front of a window. Walking forwards, I looked to my left through a set of double doors and saw the bedroom.

The bed was enormous and covered in all manners of furs, sitting with its head against the left side of the room. On its other side were a set of glass doors that led onto a veranda, with its own sitting area. The fire was roaring to my right, warming the air to a pleasant temperature. It felt homely, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in those furs with a book. I smiled at the thought. I’ll have to do that while I’m here. 

A knock sounded at the door behind me, and I started from my thoughts. I walked back through to my sitting room and answered it, pleased to see that Dís was the one on the other side. 

“Are you ready?” 

“For what?”

“Firstly, a tour of the Mountain. Secondly, seeing my brother again,” Dís said, smiling. “I know he can be a bit of an ass, but we are all hoping that he chooses to be nice to you once he gets to know you.”

“He better be. I don’t put up with bullshit very well,” I answered, joining Dís in the hall and closing the door behind me. She laughed. 

“That’s the kind of attitude we’ve been looking for! You should get along with him very well, once he warms to the idea of all of this.” 

“I don’t blame him for being opposed,” I said as we began our walk. “I certainly was when my father told me. But it isn’t about Thorin or me, it’s about our kingdoms becoming closer. He’ll understand that, I’m sure.”

“He does, yes. What he doesn’t understand is more…the marriage specifically. He believes that this can all be accomplished with trade agreements and the like. And yes, he is the only one that thinks that. Nothing brings together two peoples like a wedding.” Dís winked at me.

I shook my head, smiling. “So this isn’t going to be easy; having him agree to all this?”

“That’s what I’m saying, yes.”

“We’ll see about that.”

 

We walked for hours, seeing the throne room (empty as it was), the forges roaring, and the market that was held every day on the ground floor of the Mountain. It was there that I met many of Thorin’s close friends, including Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oín, and Gloín. They were all very kind and offered their service the same way that Dwalin had earlier. It made me feel odd, but Dís explained that it was what they were all taught to do. Manners meant a lot in this kingdom.

Finally, we headed up to the meeting rooms, where we found Balin standing in the hallway waiting for Thorin.

“Hello, Balin,” I greeted him warmly. 

“Ah, Aliante. Have you had a fruitful evening?”

“Yes, I have. Dís has shown me everywhere I could possibly want to see today, so I shouldn’t get lost too many times.” I smiled as Balin chuckled. 

“I hope that is so, but you can always ask for directions,” he said. 

“Of course; everyone here seems very helpful, even though they don’t know me.”

“Hopefully they will soon.” Balin smiled.

Dís nudged my arm, making me turn towards her. “Thorin’s over there. You should go.”

My eyes went wide as my gaze swung around. “Now?” 

“Yes. Before he buggers off again.” 

My eyes found him as he looked up at me. His expression was hard, but his eyes looked tired. I swallowed hard and began walking towards him. He stood his ground, and I reached him as all the other dwarves had cleared the hall. I looked back once, but Balin and Dís had disappeared. 

“Hello, Thorin.” My voice sounded far away.

“Hello, princess.” 

His deep rumbling voice made my body vibrate, and I tried to ignore my body’s responses to being close to him.

“I—,” I began.

“I don’t have time to talk right now. I have things to attend to.”

Anger boiled up inside of me. “You don’t have time? You can’t take five minutes to stand here and acknowledge that I am here for you?”

My sharp words halted his already retreating footsteps. He turned around, eyebrows raised. 

“I know that you are here for me. I do not want you here.”

I stared at him, the silence thick with tension.

“I do not want to be here either. I came because I was told you were kind and would be a better husband than most. Was their faith in you misplaced?”

“Perhaps it was.”

“I doubt it. For so many people to tell me that…” I shook my head. “You must be as kind and gentle like they said.”

The words had no sooner left my mouth than my back had hit the stone wall, Thorin’s strong grip bruising my arms. His hot breath was on my face and I whimpered at the pain in my back.

“Listen to me, princess. I am not who you think I am. I am not husband material. I would rather fuck you right here and never see you again than marry you.”

“Please…” My word was barely audible, but he reacted to it. His body pressed against mine, and his breathing got heavier. 

“Please what, princess? Fuck you?”

I tried to take a deep breath, but my thoughts weren’t obeying logic. I almost wanted to say yes, but that anger came back with a vengeance at his tone. “I would like for you to let me go.” His eyes got wide before he laughed.

“I will, Princess Aliante. But you must understand: I want you to leave Erebor.”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“Oh? You think so?”

“I know it for a fact.” I stood straighter, raising my chin. "I'll stay long enough to convince you that marrying me is the best thing we could do for both our kingdoms. Not only mine, but Erebor as well."

Thorin leaned closer to me, his lips brushing the shell of my ear and causing my breath to hitch. “Try as you might, that will never happen.”

Just like that, he was gone. I slumped against the wall, breathing hard and trying to calm down before anyone showed up. I was doing better when Dís walked back down the hall.

“What happened?” She asked, concerned at my flushed appearance. 

“Your brother is a little…intense.”

“Oh dear. Nothing happened though? Dwarven courting rules state that there can’t even be kissing between two betrothed dwarves.”

“No, nothing except words. But words can do a lot.” I shook my head and took a steadying breath.

Dís laughed again. “Well, at least when you’re married there won’t be any question of that.”

“Of what?” I asked.

“Consummating the marriage and having little babies.”

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she was assuming and missing the point. “I guess not.”

Dís smiled widely at your response. Her want for her brother to be happy was endearing. “Are you headed back to your rooms for the night, or would you like to join us dwarves for dinner and dancing?”

“Dinner and dancing with Thorin? Only if you don’t leave me there,” I said, grinning. 

“Of course not! Unless it gets too boring,” she said, grinning back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante goes to dinner and has some unexpected fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I did edit this chapter, as well as the previous one. It was going in the wrong direction and the course has now been corrected. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know if you have any feedback, or any direction you would like to see this take. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dinner was a less grandeur affair than I thought. The royal family was seated along the far side of the room with an extra place set out for me, I found, as Dís was quick to show me. From my spot beside her, I could see the long tables that stretched from left to right full of dwarves. Dinner seemed to be an informal meal, for the most part. 

“Normally, our family has breakfast in a separate room just themselves, with lunch and dinner like this. Only at parties will it be formal,” Dís explained when I asked why. “You’ll be joining us for breakfast, lunch is optional, and dinner is always here and always required. Okay?”

“Got it,” I said, smiling as our food was carried out to us and set down. The dwarves below were already drinking their wine and ale, but seemed to be waiting for the King to start eating.

Thror stood and shouted an unknown word, at least to me, and the dwarves cheered before digging into their meals. The royal family had joined the cheer, and Dís picked up her fork to show me that we could now eat as well.

The meal went on quite uneventfully. Three courses passed, and I felt like I had been rightly stuffed. 

“I don’t think I can eat any more,” I whispered to Dís.

“Don’t worry, that was the last dish. You can skip dessert.”

“Thank Mahal…” She stifled a laugh.

Dessert looked lovely. Some sort of iced milk coloured the Durin’s royal blue—the same colour that Thorin’s tunic earlier that day had been, I realised. Afterwards, the tables below were pushed aside and stacked against the walls. As it turned out, the long tables actually came apart in sections. I widened my eyes, sure that it had been impossible to tell: they had been seamless when Dís showed me this room during the tour. 

Musicians strung up a tune and the dwarves all began dancing joyously. Dís’s smile broadened when a young dwarf came up to her and asked for a dance. A faint blush tinted her cheeks and I waved her away when she looked at me, certain that I would get a story out of her about this particular dwarf later.

“May I have a dance, princess?”

The deep baritone came from behind me, spreading through my back before causing somersaults in my stomach. I couldn’t turn in my corset (curse the thing), so I rose unsteadily to my feet and grasped onto the arm of my chair for balance. 

Thorin was more than handsome. He was sexy. His blue tunic was open at the top, revealing his dark chest hair and strong chest. He had forgone the vest and furs so my eyes could trace the outline of his shoulders…the broadness I had seen before was all him. My eyes finally rested on his face, and I noticed both his long nose and his thick, black beard before I saw the dull and bored expression he had on.

“Do you even want it?” I asked, the anger from earlier coming back.

He raised an eyebrow. “I did ask for it.”

“I thought you didn’t want me here. So why would you even bother trying?”

Thorin looked furious. “We are in a public place. I meant to behave like a gentle-dwarf and be—I don’t know…” He stumbled for the word.

“Kind?”

The word rang out between the two of you, his eyes jumping to meet yours. They were like blue fire, both drawing you in and trying to force you away with their heat. Before you got too lost in them, he spoke again.

“I am not inherently kind, as you seem to think. I will not, however, have the same argument with you again.”

“Then I’ll take that dance.” I tried to smile at him but I guessed that it looked more like a smirk. 

“Fine.” He grabbed my smaller hand in his warm, calloused one. He dragged me out amidst the dancing dwarves, many of them moving to make room for us. 

“Hand on my shoulder,” he said gruffly. “And come closer to me, for Mahal’s sake.”

I hesitated. Being near him before hadn’t gone so well. But his other hand cupped my waist and pulled my body closer to his, until I could feel his heat. Mahal, my body was betraying me. My lips parted slightly and his expression changed to one of satisfaction. He leaned so that his lips brushed my ear. 

“Am I distracting you, Princess Ali?”

My shoulders tightened. “Don’t call me that.”

“What?”

I gave him a pointed look. “Ali. No one calls me that.”

Thorin gave me a surprisingly soft smile. “Then it will be what I call you.”

“No, thank you.”

We danced in silence for a few minutes, the song lulling me into a sleepier state and my head got closer to Thorin’s shoulder. It was warm against my cheek, and I could see more of his chest from this angle. My fingers ached to reach out and run my hands through it. Through his long hair too, and his beard. They looked so soft…

“I don’t feel very convinced.” His voice was gruff, but still had a tone of softness.

“I don’t feel much like convincing you at the moment. I’m a little busy,” I said, my hand now resting on his hip as we swayed to the music. I heard him let out a breath.

“I can be civil about this. I know that part of what you said was right. This is for our kingdoms. Don’t you think we could arrange that some other way?” He almost sounded desperate. 

“No, Thorin. I think that this needs to happen, not just for our kingdoms.” I stood upright again, sliding my hand back up to rest on his shoulder, pressing harder than I realised. “The people of Erebor need this.”

He looked thoughtful. “I’m not convinced yet. I don’t see how more good could come from a wedding than from trade and meeting with the people that need help.”

“That’s a good idea too. Perhaps there is something the two of us can do, before we are wed, to help those people.”

Thorin smiled down at me, his eyes crinkling beautifully at the edges. “I need more than that still, Ali. But I want you to keep trying.”

I smiled back at him, wondering whether this dwarf really was husband material. I guess I would find out soon enough. 

We spent three more songs on the ballroom floor, swaying against each other and smiling. I saw Dís more than once, and each time she looked very happy. The young dwarf stood beside her. He had eyes for her alone, and the love in them stopped my breath. Thorin looked down at hearing the change, but I shook my head, smiling. 

I still had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you have feedback of any kind, I'm always open to constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
